Angmar
Units: Angmar orcs Warriors ' Resource Cost: 100 Command Points: 15 Health: 150 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Angmar Orc Pit. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier '''Angmar orcs Pikemen ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 200 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Angmar Orc Pit. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades ' ' 'Angmar orcs Archers ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 80 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Cavalry From: Angmar Orc Pit. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Ice Arrows 'Rhudaur Warriors ' Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 160 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Rhudaur Tent. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor ' ' 'Rhudaur Axethrowers ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health: 120 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Cavalry, Archers From: Rhudaur Tent. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor 'Rhudaur Pikemen ' Resource Cost: 250 Command Points: 12 Health: 240 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Rhudaur Tent. Level 1 Time Built: 25sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Sorcerers ' Resource Cost: 400 Command Points: 5 Health: 120 Strong: N/A Weak: All Units From: Temple of Twilight. Level 1 Time Built: 40sek Powers: Black Ice (Slows the Enemy), Fell Strength (Augments Friendlies), Soul Freeze (Freeze an Enemy), Well of Souls (Damages Units, Turning any it kills into Wights), Corpse Rain (Downpour of exploding cadavers), Healing (Healing only Mens from Angmar +50Health) 'Men of Carn Dum ' Resource Cost: 300 Command Points: 12 Health: 280 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry Time Built: 25sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades From: Men Barrack. Level 1 'Pikes of Carn Dum ' Resource Cost: 300 Command Points: 12 Health: 300 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers Time Built: 25sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades From: Men Barrack. Level 1 'Archers of Carn Dum ' Resource Cost: 350 Command Points: 12 Health: 160 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry Time Built: 25sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Ice Arrows From: Men Barracks. Level 1 'Black Numenorian ' Resource Cost: 350 Command Points: 12 Health: 300 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Hall of Black Numenorian. Level 1 Time Built: 25sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Dark Rangers ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health:180 Strong: Pikes, Monsters Weak: Cavalry From: Hall of Black Numenorian. Level 1 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Ice Arrows 'Trall Masters ' Resource Cost: 800 Command Points: 4 Health:500 Strong: Pikes, Swords Weak: Cavalry, Archers From: Hall of Black Numenorian. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Barrow Wights ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 1 Health: 500 Strong: Pikes, Archers Weak: Cavalry From: Barrow Camp. Level 1 Time Built: 40sek Powers: Invisibility, Taken Enemy Units for 20sek 'Dire Wolves ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 10 Health: 260 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From: Wolves and Troll Den. Level 1 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'White Wolves Riders ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health: 500 Strong: Archers, Swords Weak: Pikes From: Wolves and Troll Den. Level 1 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Hill Troll ' Resource Cost: 800 Command Points: 6 Health: 1000 Strong: Cavalry, Swords Weak: Archers From: Wolves and Troll Den. Level 2 Time Built: 60sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Snow Troll ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 6 Health: 1200 Strong: Cavalry, Swords Weak: Archers From: Wolves and Troll Den. Level 2 Time Built: 60sek Upgrades:Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Mountain Giant ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 1 Health: 1500 Strong: Structures Weak: Archers From: Wolves and Troll Den. Level 3 Time Built: 60sek Powers: Togle Weapons (Throw Rocks and Close Ranged Attack) 'Angmar Catapult ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 1 Health: 600 Strong: Structures Weak: Cavalry From: Dark Iron Forge. Level 1 Time Built: 60sek Upgrades: Ice Stones 'Orc Laborer ' Resource Cost: 10 Command Points: 1 Health: 50 Strong: Ents, Siege Weapons Weak: All Units From: Lumber Mill Time Built: 5sek Heroes: 'Hwaldar ' Resource Cost: 1200 Health: 1500 Mele Damage: 220 Weapons: Axe Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +150%Armor), 3.lev Brigandage, 3.lev Axe Thrower 6.lev Summon Army of Rhudaur (5 Battalion Rhudaur Warriors, 3 Battalion Rhudaur Pikemen, 1 Battalion Rhudaur Axethrowers) 'Morgomir ' Resource Cost: 1500 Health: 1500 Mele Damage: 250 Weapons: Sword Powers: 2.lev Dread Visage, 3.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +75%Armor), 3.lev Morgul Blade (+100%Damage), 6.lev Dark Glory, 9.lev Ruin 'Rogash ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 3000 Mele Damage: 300 Weapons: Sword Powers: 1.lev Dominate Troll, 4.lev Leap Attack, 7.lev Rage of the North (175%Damage +125%Armor) 'Karsh ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 2000 Mele Damage: 300 Weapons: Two Swords Powers: 1.lev Chill Soul, 3.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 5.lev Blink, 8.lev Whisper of Death, 10.lev Summon Barrow Wights (5 Barrow Wights) 'Witch King ' Resource Cost: 4000 Health: 4000 Mele Damage: 500 Weapons: Sword Powers: 1.lev Mount/Dismount (on Horse), 2.lev Dread Wrath, 3.lev Morgul Blade (+100%Damage), 5.lev Morgul Corruption, 6.lev Terrible Fury, 8.lev Hour of the Witch King Towers: 'Angmar Orc Pit ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 3000 Create Units: Angmar orcs Warriors, Angmar orcs Spearmen, Angmar orcs Archers. (6 Battalion next level) 'Rhudaur Tent ' Resource Cost: 250 Health: 2500 Create Units: Rhudaur Warriors, Rhudaur Pikemen, Rhudaur Axethrowers. (4 Battalion next level) 'Men Barracks ' Resource Cost: 350 Health: 3000 Create Units: Men of Carn Dum, Pikes of Carn Dum, Archers of Carn Dum. (4 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Hall of Black Numenorian ' Resource Cost: 350 Health: 3000 Create Units: Black Numenorian, Dark Rangers, Thrall Masters. (3 Battalion next level) 'Wolves and Troll Den ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 3500 Create Units: Dire Wolves, White Wolves Riders, Hill Troll, Snow Troll, Mountain Giant. (3 Battalion next level) ' ' 'Temple of Twilight ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 3000 Create Units: Angmar Sorcerers. (2 Battalion next level) 'Wight Camp ' Resource Cost: 600 Health: 2000 Create Units: Barrow Wights. (1 Battalion next level) 'Angmar Lumber Mill ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 1500 Resources: 1.lev 20;2.lev 23;3.lev 25 'Angmar Mill ' Resource Cost: 300 Health: 1500 Resources: 1.lev 20; 2.lev 23; 3.lev 25 'Dark Iron Forge ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3500 Create Units: Angmar Catapult Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Ice Arrows, Ice Stones 'Angmar Battle Tower ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 3000 'Carn Dum Citadel ' Resource Cost:3000 Health: 5000 Resources: 10 Upgrades: Rain of Ice; Recharge for 300sek; Resource Cost 3000 Ships: '''Corsairs Doom Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Corsairs Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Corsairs Black Ship: Battleship again other ships Corsairs Bombardment Ship: Ship as a catapult, witch destroys buildings Powers: Farsight: Opens undiscovered place on target Mountain Winds: Scattering enemy Units on target with light Damage Tainted Land: All enemies units and heroes lose leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor Men of Rhudaur: Summon 5 Battalion Rhudaur Warriors (rank 3, upgrade Heavy Armor), 3 Battalion Rhudaur Axethrowers (rank 3, upgrade Heavy Armor), 3 Battalion Rhudaur Pikemen (rank 3, upgrade Heavy Armor, Forged Blades) Duration 2min Orcs of Mount Gundabad: Summon 10 Battalion Angmar orcs Warriors (rank 3) Duration 2min Mountain Giant: '''Summon 4 Mountain Giant Duration 1min '''Darkness: All enemies Units lose Leadership +50%Damage +25%Armor WereWolf: Summon WereWolf (level 10) Duration 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier: For Units 1level to 2level Heavy Armor: For Units +60%Armor Forged Blades: For Units +50%Damage Ice Arrows: For Archers +30%Damage (Special Damage for Structures) Ice Stones: For Catapults +150%Damage Upgrade for Citadel Secret Upgrade